Troy And Gabriella In The Witiness Protection
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy and Gabriella witiness a crime and saw the faces of the two people that had comitted it. So now Troy and Gabriella get put in the witiness protection program to keep them safe. Will the police catch the two people that did the crime? Will Troy and Gabriella be returning to their normal lives soon? Will they still have their friends to when they return home?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Troy and Gabriella were hanging out with there friends one day and they were playing a game of truth or dare at Sharpay's house. After Troy and Gabriella were done hanging out with their friends , they went back to Troy's house to have some alone time together. Troy and Gabriella did some making out before Gabriella had to go home for the night. The next day Troy and Gabriella were at school with their friends going to their classes they had with them. After school Troy and Gabriella went to his house to do their homework they had to do. After Troy and Gabriella finished their homework, they went for a drive around town. Troy was holding Gabriella's one hand with his free hand while he had the other hand on the steering wheel driving his car. They drove to the movie theater and park the car in the parking lot. They decide to go see a movie that night. After Troy and Gabriella finish watching the movie, they decide to head back to Troy's house since Gabriella was staying there with the Boltons for a week.**

**Troy and Gabriella were on there way back to Troy's house when they witnessed a crime and two people coming out of a store. Troy and Gabriella kind of saw their faces too. So Troy and Gabriella decide to go to the police station and report what they had just saw a little bit ago. So when Troy and Gabriella got to the police staion , a police officer came up to them asking if he could help them. Troy and Gabriella told the police officer what they had saw and said they might have saw the two peoples faces that committed the crime too but were not sure though. The police officer wrote down everything that Troy and Gabriella told him and he asked for the address of the location they had saw this happen at.**

**The police officer told Troy and Gabriella that they could go home for now and to be careful on the way home too. So Troy and Gabriella head back to his house for the night. When they got back to his house they went to his room to get ready for bed and to do some making out before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. The next day Troy and Gabriella went school like they did every day when there was school. Troy and Gabriella were worried that those two people they had saw were going to come after them if they found out that some one saw them.**

**So after school Troy and Gabriella went back to his house to do their homework and then they were going to do some making out for awhile. So after Troy and Gabriella got done making out , they went down stairs to get something to eat. After they ate some food ,they went to Troy's tree house for awhile. Troy decided to propose to Gabriella while they were in the tree house. So Troy took the black velvet box out of his pocket and open the box up with the ring in it. Troy got down on one knee in front of Gabriella and asked her will you marry me. Gabriella was in shock at first ,but she cried happy tears. Gabriella told Troy Yes i will marry you. Troy put the ring on her left hand ring finger and then he kissed her passionately on the lips.**

**So that night in Troy's room, they made love twice before going to sleep in each others arms. The next day was saturday and they were going to hang around the house for awhile before they hung out with their friends later on that day. So Troy and Gabriella went to take a shower together and got dressed for the day. They went down stairs to get something to eat for breakfast. After they ate breakfast , they went to the living room to watch a movie together. While Troy and his fiance Gabriella were watching the movie, there was a knock on the door. Troy's mom answered the door and their was a police officer there to see Troy and Gabriella. The police officer walked into the living and saw Troy and Gabriella sitting on the couch watching a movie and he really did not want to interupt them but it was important.**

**So Troy's mom went to stop the movie they were watching. Troy asked what was up and his mom told him that a police officer is here to see you and Gabriella. When Troy saw the police officer standing there , he realize it was the same one he and Gabriella talk to a few nights ago. Troy asked the police officer what was going on. The police officer told Troy and Gabriella that they have to put them in a witness protection program for awhile till they catch the two people that they saw comitted a crime. Police officer told Troy and Gabriella that they want to keep them safe . Troy asked the police officer if he and Gabriella can bring the movie they were watching and some other movies too. The police officer told Troy that he and Gabriella can bring some of their movies with them besides their clothes and stuff.**

**Troy also asked the police officer if his mom could come with them too and the police officer said that his mom could come too. So Troy, Gabriella and Troy's mom packed theirs clothes and stuff they were taking with them. Troy 's mom left her husband a note saying that she would be gone for awhile with Troy and Gabriella. The police officer told Troy's mom that he will fill her husband in on what is going on. So once they made sure they had everything they wanted to take with them. They went out the door and Troy's mom lock it. Police officer took them over to the car with tinted windows and help them in. They were on their way to the first safe house ,but the main safe house they would be staying at would be in Las Vegas Nevada.**

**Once they arrived at the first safe house they went inside with their stuff and they would stay there for two days and then be moved to the safe house in Las Vegas Nevada. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that they were engage to be married and his mom was really happy for them. They had body guards watching over them at the first safe house they were in.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The next day at school their friends notice that Troy and Gabriella were not there and wondered where they were at. Jack now knew that his son Troy , girlfriend Gabriella and his wife were in the witness protection program to keep them safe and he knew why they were in the witness protection program. Jack Bolton hoped the police would catch the two people that comitted the crime that his son Troy and his girlfriend Gabriella had saw.**

**At the safe house Troy and Gabriella knew that the next day they all three be moved to the safe house in Las Vegas Nevada. Troy and Gabriella decided that while they were in Las Vegas Nevada that they would get married right away and Troy's mom agreed with them on it. So the police office that had brought them to the safe house they were in show up to see how they were doing. Troy asked the police officer if they could have their best friends with them too. The police officer asked Troy who the best friends were and he told the police officer their names were Chad and Taylor. The police officer told Troy that it would be find and he ask were they would be at right now. Troy said that they might still be at East high.**

**So the police officer went to east high and asked for a Chad and Taylor. So Chad and Taylor got taken out of their last class. So Chad and Taylor went to their lockers to put their stuff away. When Chad and Taylor meant the police officer and asked what he wanted. The police officer told them they were coming with him to go to their house to get some clothes and what stuff they need. So they first went to Chads house and he got the clothes and stuff he needed. Chad also brought his basketball too. Then they went to Taylor's house and she got her clothes that she needed and stuff.**

**Then the police officer took Chad And Taylor to the safe house that Troy ,Gabriella and Troy's mom was at. When they arrived at the safe house , they grab their stuff and went up to the door. The police officer open the door for them and Chad and Taylor went inside and saw their friends Troy and Gabriella. Chad and Taylor went over to them and hug them.**

**Troy and Gabriella were happy to see Chad and Taylor again. They explained everything to Chad and Taylor. So the next day Troy ,Gabriella,Lucille,Chad and Taylor were on their way to the safe house in Las Vegas Nevada. Back at the school the friends wonderd what happen to Chad and Taylor. They did not get to Las Vegas Nevada till late that night. They went straight to the safe house to get settle in. After they got settle in the safe house, they watched some movies before going to bed to get some sleep. Troy and Gabriella went to their bedroom and made love twice that night before going to sleep in each others arms.**

**The next morning Troy and Gabriella took a shower together and got dressed for the day. They went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Troy's mom woke up and got dressed for the day too. Then Taylor was up and dressed and was sitting with Troy and Gabriella in the living room watching the movie with them. Chad was the only one sleeping yet.**

**Troy and Gabriella decided to talk to one of the bodyguards that was guarding them. Troy and Gabriella asked the bodyguard if he could take them to a wedding chapel so they could get married right a way. The bodyguard told Troy and Gabriella that he would take them to a wedding chapel so they could get married. Troy and Gabriella thanked the bodyguard for doing this for them. So Troy and Gabriella went to tell his mom and Taylor about them getting married that day at a wedding chapel. Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella to help her to wake up Chad.**

**They finally got Chad up and he got dressed for the day too. Chad went into the kitchen to get something eat. That afternoon everybody got ready to leave for the wedding chapel because Troy and Gabriella were getting married that day. So they left the safe house tempory and headed for the wedding chapel. When they got to the wedding chapel, they went inside to get ready for the wedding to start. Troy and Gabriella were standing in front of the priest and every one else was watching them get married. The priest asked Troy do you take Gabriella to be your lawful wife, Troy said I do. Then the priest looked at Gabriella asked do you take Troy to be your lawful husband and she said I do. The priest had them take the rings and place them on their left hand ring finger and then the priest pronounced them husband and wife. You may kissed the bride. Troy and Gabriella kissed each other passionately on the lips. The priest sign the marriage certificate and so did the ones that witiness the wedding too. Then the marriage certificate was put in an envolope and given to Troy and Gabriella.**

**They all left the wedding chapel and went back to the safe house. They watch some movies that night before going to bed. Troy and Gabriella Bolton went to bed early and they made love several times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night. Taylor and Chad were happy that their best friends Troy and Gabriella are now married. That next day Chad was thinking about proposing to Taylor. Troy's mom was happy that her son Troy and Gabriella were married now.**

**Back at home the friends still were wondering where Troy , Gabriella, Chad and Taylor were at. They had not see them for a month and were getting really worried about them. Troy's dad was going to be taken to see his wife, son and his son's girlfriend in a few days. Troy's dad did not know yet that Troy and Gabriella were married now.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**More months pass, Gabriella is sitting on the edge of the bathtub with a pregnancy test in front of her. She keeps looking at her iPhone to check the time. 12 minutes left and she'll know for sure; she's been biting her lip over this for weeks. Ever since she and Troy had gotten married, it'd been endless with love-making...even after every fight they had. They made love. **

**Then one day, Gabriella felt...strange, so - accompanied by the bodyguard at a far distance - she went to the nearest drugstore in Vegas and bought a test. And now, here she is; sitting on the bathtub ledge and glancing at her iPhone nearly every 5 seconds. **

**"Gabi!" Taylor calls, knocking on the door. Not even Taylor knows about this. "Are you okay? Troy is kind of pacing up and down the hall right now-"**

**"I'm fine!" Gabriella calls out, albeit distractedly. "Just...period cramps!" Never mind the fact that she hasn't had a period in five days...crud. She looks at her iPhone again, 10 minutes. Two minutes have passed already. She sighs, running a hand through her hair and starts imitating Troy in his pacing, but she's pacing back and forth in the small, shoe-box sized bathroom. She sneaks a peek at her iPhone once more, 7 minutes. She let's out another sigh. **

**Who knew this one little test can set someone on edge about something that could change EVERYTHING? 'Do I want a child?' Gabriella wonders, setting her hand on her stomach and looking in the bathroom mirror. Imagining herself round and glowing and Troy kissing her baby bump every night before they each go down for a rest and kissing her bump again in the morning as a 'wake up' greeting. The thought makes her smile. "Yes..." she murmurs, taking a peek at her iPhone again. **

**2 minutes. She sits on the edge of the bathtub again, staring at the test that she had sat on the bathroom counter. She bites her lip as she hears her iPhone's alarm go off, standing up she picks the test up and looks at the little circle where there is...a tiny pink plus sign. For a moment, her heart stops and it's like the world has froze; her hand goes to her stomach and she feels both giddy and anxiously nervous 'what will Troy think?' asks the doubtful part of her mind, and then the supportive side; the side that often tells her doubtful side to shut it and stuff the stick where it hurts, tells her 'he'll love you twice as much cause there's two more people in his life now to love.' **

**Gabriella smiles, staring at the test again as she subconsciously rubs a circle on her belly. How to tell him? Hell, how to tell everybody in the house!**

**So Gabriella went to get Troy and told him to come with her to the bathroom for a minute. So Troy went with Gabriella to the bathroom and asked her what was wrong. Gabriella told Troy she has something to tell him and he asked her what it was. Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant with his child and showed him the pregnancy test that she took which was showing postive. Troy at first was in shock but then he had a huge grin on his face. Gabriella asked Troy if he was happy that they are having a baby together. Troy told Gabriella that he was happy that they are having a baby together. Gabriella asked Troy how they are going to tell the rest of the house about them having a baby together. Troy told his wife Gabriella that they could tell his mom first and then their best friends after. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she like that idea of his.**

**So Troy and Gabriella came out of the bathroom and went to get his mom. Troy and Gabriellla asked his mom to come with them in the bedroom because they wanted to tell her something. Once Troy and Gabriella with his mom was in the bedroom, they told her that they are having a baby together. Lucille was happy for her son Troy and daughter in law Gabriella that they were going to have a baby together. Lucille congradulated them on having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella thank his mom for congradulating them and be there for them too.**

**Troy and Gabriella with his mom came out of the bedroom and went back to the living room. Troy and Gabriella told their best friends Chad and Taylor that they had something to tell them. Chad and Taylor asked Troy and Gabriella what they had to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told their best friends Chad and Taylor that they are having a baby together. Chad and Taylor were in shock at first too but then they congradulated them on having a baby together. So Troy and Gabriella knew they would have to take a bodyguard with them when they went to see the doctor to get it confirmed and to fine out how far long the baby was. So Gabriella took her cell phone and made appointment to see the doctor right a way. Gabriella told Troy that the doctor's appointment is in the morning. Troy said to Gabriella that he could not wait to find out how far along she was.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The appointment is the next day, Troy and Gabriella - along with the big, burly and mean looking bodyguard in the front seat; driving - are headed toward the hospital to see on Gabriella's condition. Gabriella nibbles nervously on her fingernails till they are only nubs and she is biting skin. Troy chuckles and grabs her hands in his.**

**"Brie, you have to relax.." he breathes out of a breath of ease. Gabriella sighs, leaning her head on his shoulder.**

**"I just...I'm nervous-"**

**"I didn't notice-ow." He chuckles at her playful hit, but catches her hand when she goes to hit him again and kisses her knuckles softly. "Just relax baby, okay? Everything will be fine."**

**" They arrived at the hospital for the doctor's appointment that Gabriella had."**

**Troy and Gabriella were waiting for Gabriella's name to be called. A few minutes later Gabriella's name was called. Troy and Gabriella got took to one of the exam rooms to wait for the doctor. The nurse got Gabriella's weight and also check her blood pressure before leaving the room. Troy asked his wife Gabriella if she was doing okey. Gabriella told her husband Troy that she was doing okey so far. The doctor came into the room and asked Gabriella how she could help her. Gabriella told the doctor that she took a pregnancy test that told her that she was pregnant and that she would like to have it confirmed.**

**The doctor gave a cup to Gabriella to pee in. So Gabriella went to the bathroom and pee in the cup like the doctor told her to do. Gabriella gave the cup to the doctor. The doctor gave it to the nurse to get it tested right a way. The doctor asked Gabriella if she had any morning sickiness or any or the other pregnancy symptoms. Gabriella told the doctor that she notice that she was gaining weight and was tired some of the time. The doctor got the results back and told Gabriella that she was indeed pregnant. The doctor told Gabriella and Troy that he was going to get the sona gram machine to do a ultra sound to see how far a long she was.**

**The doctor did the ultra sound and found out that Gabriella was two and half montha pregnant. The doctor told Gabriella and Troy that she was 2 and 1/2 months pregnant. The doctor gave Gabriella vitamins to take and told her to make her next doctor's appointment for the next month. So Troy helped Gabriella up so she could go get dressed again. Troy and Gabriella left the hospital with smiles on their faces. Gabriella put the ultra sound picture in her purse for now. The bodyguard took Troy and Gabriella back to the safe house.**

**Once Troy and Gabriella were back at the safe house,they went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Troy and Gabriella made themselves a sandwich to eat. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room where their best friends Chad and Taylor were watching tv with Troy's mom. Lucille saw her son Troy and Gabriella come into the room eating their sandwiches. So Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch with their best friends and watched a little bit of tv. Chad saw Troy and Gabriella eating a sandwich and decided to go make himself a sandwich too. Troy and Gabriella finished eating their sandwiches and decided to go lay down in the bedroom on their bed to take a nap.**

**Chad went back to the living room and continued eating his sandwich. Lucille and Taylor went to th kitchen to make a sandwich for themselves to eat. Taylor and Lucille went back to the living room and continued to watch tv with Chad. After a while Tayor and Lucille decided to put a movie in to watch since Chad was taking a nap on the couch. The bodyguards were talking to each other outside the safe house.**

**Mean while Jack was missing his wife and son Troy alot. Jack was hopng to see his wife and son Troy with Gabriella soon. Zeke ,Sharpay,Kelsi,Ryan,Jason and Martha were missing their friends too and still were wondering where they were at. The friends hope they would get to see thier friends again.**

**Back at the safe house , Troy and Gabriella had woke up from their nap and went to the living room. Lucille asked them how the doctors appointment went that morning. Troy and Gabriella told his mom that it went well and Gabriella told her mother in law that she was 2 and 1/2 months pregnant. So Lucille went to make a snack for them to eat. Troy and Gabriella were sharing a few passionate kisses on the lips when Chad said to them get a room.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The night Troy and Gabriella with every one else ate pizza for dinner. After dinner they all decided to watch a few movies before going to bed. So the movies they decided to watch that night were Letters To Juliet , The Notebook, The Fast Five, and The Host. After Troy and Gabriella got done watching a few movie with their friends and his mom, they went to bed for the night. Chad and Taylor had went to bed not long after Troy and Gabriella. Lucille clean up the mess before going to bed too.**

**The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink. Troy and Gabriella could not believe they have been in the safe house for four months now. Troy and Gabriella were wondering how their other friends were doing with out them. Gabriella heard the phone ring and went to answer it. The police officer that put them in the witness protection told Gabriella on the phone that they caught one of the robbers but they still had to get the other robber before they could go back home to their friends and family. The police officer also told Gabriella that they will be moving them back to the first safe house they had start at since one of the robbers had been caught and is in jail now.**

**So after Gabriella got off the phone with the police officer, she told Troy that it was the police officer that had put them in the witness protection. Gabriella told Troy every thing the police officer had told her on the phone. So everyone got their stuff packed and ready for leaving the safe house to go back to the first safe house they were at before the one in Las Vegas Nevada. Troy and Gabriella had the bodyguard take them to the hospital for doctor appointment. After Troy and Gabriella got done with the doctor's appointment, they went back to the safe house. Chad and Taylor were happy they were going back to the first safe house because it was back in their hometown. Lucille was also happy to be going back to the first safe house they had stayed in. So that night every one went to bed early since they were leaving early in the morning for the first safe house they had lived in before.**

**The next morning Troy and Gabriella with everyone else was up and dressed for the day. The bodyguard loaded their stuff into the car that was taking them back to the first safe house. Troy and Gabriella Bolton got in the car first and then everyone else followed. Troy and Gabriella were finishing their school and so was Chad and Taylor too. The officer that had been working on the case was going to meet them at the first safe house. So they arrived at the first safe house around 2:30 pm in the afternoon. Troy and Gabriella with everyone else got out of the car and went to the house. The bodyguards brought their stuff in and they went to the kitchen to get a drink before taking their posts outside to guard them. Troy took his wife and his stuff to their room. Chad and Taylor took their stuff to the room they would be sleeping in. Lucille did the same thing too. **

**The officer that was working on the case told Troy,Gabriella, Chad and Taylor that they would be able to return to East High to finish school but they would have two bodyguards with them when they are at school. The officer told them that once they catch the other robber and have them behind bars. The officer told them they would soon be able to go home and be able to go back to normal too. After the officer finished talking to everyone, he left the safe house. The officer told the bodyguards outside that they would be going with Troy, Gabriella,Chad and Taylor to East High for when they have school.**

**Chad said to Troy,Gabriella and Taylor that their friends will be happy to see them again. Taylor said she wondered how Kelsi,Ryan,Sharpay,Zeke,Jason and Martha are going to react when they see them at school. Troy and Gabriella said to Chad and Taylor that their friends will be in shock and then will want to know what happen to them. Chad then said to Troy and Gabriella that everyone will be shock to see them wearing wedding rings and Gabriella being pregnant. Troy and Gabriella said we should call the officer and asked him if we can tell are other friends about what has been going on as long as we make sure they keep it quiet and to themselves. A hour later Jack showed up at the safe house to see his wife and son Troy for a while. The bodyguard let Jack into the safe house. When Lucille saw her husband Jack,she ran over to him. Lucille and Jack shared a few kisses on the lips. Troy and Gabriella saw his dad and went up to him. Jack saw his son Troy and Gabriella come up to him. Troy told his dad that he and Gabriella are married and having a baby in 3 months. Jack was in shock at first, but then he congradulated them. **

**So they all went to sit down in the living room with Chad and Taylor. Jack asked Gabriella how far a long she was and she told him that she was five and half months. As everyone was talking with each other, Gabriella started feeling the baby move. Troy looked over at his wife Gabriella and asked her what was wrong. Gabriella told Troy that the baby is kicking. Troy put his hand on Gabriella's pregnant belly and felt the baby kick. Troy had a smile on his face ,after he felt the baby kick. Lucille asked Troy and Gabriella why they were smiling and they told her that the baby is kicking. Lucille placed her had on Gabriella's pregnant belly and felt the baby kick too. Jack asked Gabriella if he could feel the baby kick and she told him that he could. Chad and Taylor asked what was going on and Gabriella told them that the baby is kicking. Chad and Taylor felt the baby kick too. Gabriella asked Troy to get her a bottle of water and he went to get it for her. Chad said to Gabriella that he has a feeling the baby is going to take after it's daddy. Gabriella told Chad that she has that same feeling too.**

**So that evening Jack stayed and had dinner with them before he went back home for the night. After Jack left the safe house, everyone got ready for bed because they were starting back at East High. So Troy and Gabriella had went to bed for the night and so did Chad and Taylor. Lucille went to her room and read a book before going to bed too. The next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up at the same time and decided to take a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast before they left for school. Chad and Taylor had showered and dressed for the day too. Chad and Taylor were eating breakfast too before they left for school. Troy, Gabriella,Chad and Taylor got into the car and were took to East High for school. The bodyguards got them to school on time. Troy and Gabriella decided to share a locker and Chad and Taylor did the same thing.**

**When Troy,Gabriella,Chad and Taylor enter the school, they realized it had been a while since they had been there. So they went to their lockers to get the books for the first class they had which was with Miss Darbus. Troy,Gabriella,Chad and Taylor entered Miss Darbus classroom and sat down in their seats. They had got to the classroom early, so they would not be late for class. Kelsi enter Miss Darbus classroom and then she saw Troy,Gabriella,Chad and Taylor in the room. Kelsi went over to them and told them she has been missing them. They all hugged Kelsi and told her they had missed her too. Kelsi then noticed that Gabriella was pregnant. Troy and Gabriella told Kelsi that they are married and having a baby in 3 months. Kelsi congradutlated Troy and Gabriella on being married and having a baby together. Troy and Gabriella thanked Kelsi and told her they will explain everything to her after school.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Troy and Gabriella got done talking to Kelsi, they saw Sharpay and Zeke come into the classroom together. Sharpay and Zeke were heading to their seats when they saw Troy and Gabriella. Sharpay and Zeke notice that Gabriella was pregnant and also wearing a wedding ring on her left hand ring finger. Sharpay and Zeke went over to Troy and Gabriella and asked them where they had been all this time. Troy told Sharpay not to upset his pregnant wife Gabriella. Sharpay said to Troy and Gabriella congratulations on your marriage and having a baby Troy and Gabriella told Sharpay and Zeke that they will explained to them after school.

Ryan, Jason and Martha enter the classroom with the rest of the class. They saw Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor in the classroom. They were happy to see them back and could not wait to find out where they had been all this time. The rest of school went by fast. So after school Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor got to take their friends back to the safe house they were staying at. Troy called the police officer they had been talking to and asked him if they could tell their friends as long as they tell them to not say anything. The police offiecer told Troy that they could tell them as long as the ykeep quiet about it. After Troy got off the phone he told his wife Gabriella, Chad and Taylor that the ycan tell their friends as long as they promise not to tell anyone else.

So Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke,Jason and Martha asked them where they had been for the last couple months. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they were in a safe house in Las Vegas Nevada. They told them everything that has happen and that they did not want to leave them. Their friends told them they understood why they left them and forgave them. So they all did their homework together and then watched a movie together before their friends were tooken home for the night.

The next morning Troy and Gabriella Bolton with Chad and Taylor were up and dressed for the day. Lucille had made breakfast for Troy, Gabriella , Chad and Taylor to eat before they left for school. They got into the car and their bodyguards took them to school. They went into the school to get the books for their first class they had. Troy and Gabriella shared a quick kiss before going into the classroom. Miss Darbus entered the classroom and took role call. The rest of school went by fast and after school they got their school bags and the homework they had to do.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N Sorry this chapter was short but i hope the next chapter will be a bit longer. There are 3 regular chapters and a Epilogue left of this story.


End file.
